


[Podfic] Backrooms and Bathrooms

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, College AU, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, There be sex here, bar flirting, bartender!nicole, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Waverly, a college freshman, is a regular customer of the bar Nicole works at. She decides to try one thing that scares her. That one thing is Nicole. Aka they hook up in the back room.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	[Podfic] Backrooms and Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backrooms and Bathrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817929) by [Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz). 



If know Wayhaught fan fic, then you know Bootsncatz!! Thank you for allowing us to record this. I think you broke a room full of lesbians. Feedback on the recording is welcome but, please be nice! We're sensitive. If you like the story, please don’t forget to leave feedback and kudos on the author’s original work by following the link below :) happy listening!

**Link to Original Work:** [Backrooms and Bathrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817929)

**Author:** [Bootsncatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 31 minutes 44 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ny9hHyJ4QumHU2KWlA40bI623nMzPdM3/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
